


Memory

by Cattie454



Series: Saga of Elemental Gems [1]
Category: not fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie454/pseuds/Cattie454
Summary: Jenny is a girl who knows she's adopted and that comes from somewhere else. A party is organized for a traditional celebration, sees her friend Amelie behaving strangely, that night, he dreams of a woman. On the day of the festival Amelie gets angry and threw ice out of his hands. Amelie runs scared and they try to follow her, but a cold wind prevents it. The next morning the police are investigating, but their friends they also want to help and they follow the trail.
Series: Saga of Elemental Gems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965328





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698662) by PrincesaMarie57. 



Proluge

24 de noviembre de 2009

...

...

...

In a distant kingdom, in a castle there is a party, Gloria's 60th birthday is celebrated, a lady who is very important in the kingdom, all her relatives gave her gifts, all the guests had fun, at nine at night the lady spoke with her granddaughter.

\- You have to go?.

The girl asked.

\- Yes dear, I have work to do, I will leave tomorrow, but I promise you that when I have more time, I will stay for more days.

Gloria replied.

\- Do you still have the necklace I gave you?

Gloria asked.

\- Yes, I have it here.

The girl took out a small jewelry box, opened it and took out the necklace.

\- Jenniefer, sing that song, please.

Gloria asks her granddaughter to sing.

\- Let's see ... It goes like this ...

Far away in the forest there is a camp of men who just camped, one of them sees the castle with her binoculars.

...

* * *

...

The next morning, Gloria prepares to leave and take the train to leave the kingdom, her relatives prepare to say goodbye.

In the forest, the men of the camp go to the castle, enter the town, the villagers wonder what humans do in their land, the villagers question them but the humans ignore them, some villagers realize that they carry weapons and go straight to the castle, they try to stop them but the humans attack them and they all run scared.

The guards try to stop them, some guards go to the castle to warn the kings.

\- Your Majesties, there is news.

The guards enter the room.

\- What happens?

Asks the king.

\- There are humans attacking the town and they are coming here.

Everyone is surprised.

\- Then you have to get out of here as soon as possible, NOW.

All the servants and other important people go to the back of the castle to be escorted and go as far as possible.

The humans try to break in, the guards try to calm them down but they don't listen. The humans break the locks on the castle gate and enter the front yard.

The guards try to stop them, the humans destroy the courtyard. Meanwhile inside the castle, everyone was running to the backyard, Jenniefer was holding her mother's hand and her father helping Gloria. The queen realized something.

\- I forgot something, I'll be back.

\- Dear wait.

The king goes after her.

\- The necklace.

Jenniefer lets go of her mother's hand.

\- Jennie, wait.

Gloria goes after her.

Jenniefer keeps the jewelry box in her bag.

Gloria grabs Jenniefer and takes her away.

The two reaches to take the last carriage. The pegasi fly but one is shot and they fall down, they fell into something soft, a magician named Richard who is a friend of the family helped them cushion the fall.

\- Richard ...

Richard opens a portal.

\- Go away, I'll give you time to escape.

Richard says. They and the guards enter the portal and Richard confronts the humans.

Gloria, Jennifer and the guards cross the portal, they are on a street in the town, they see that the houses and some places are on fire, the townspeople are in panic, some explosions are heard far away, the guards surround the girls to protect them, they were walking for a while, they had to get to the train station to get out of the kingdom and its limits.

They went to take a shortcut to the station, they were going to turn a corner when they heard an explosion nearby, the guards got into position to attack, they saw three women in the street, two women women dressed in green and red were attacking A group of humans with a large fire flower and the other woman dressed in blue put out a house fire and rescued those who were inside.

\- It's blocked, it's not safe, let's go.

The guards were turning around when they saw a group of six men standing a short distance from them. A man approaches.

\- !It's the duchess! Kill her!

The man gave the order, those who were accompanying them went directly towards them, the guards were fighting and trying to protect Gloria, the two of them were leaving but a man grabbed Jennifer's hand.

\- !Let go¡

Jennifer was trying to get out of the man's grasp, Gloria was screaming for him to let her go.

At that moment a woman who radiated light came to town, she did not understand what was happening, she ran through the streets, she only found destruction in her path, while she ran she helped the villagers to escape.

He heard a nearby explosion, he was running as fast as he could, he arrived and saw several guards fighting against several men, he saw one of them wanting to take Jennifer away and noticed Gloria, he went towards them and hit her with his fist in face to man. They were both surprised.

The woman raised her hands and a ball of light came out of them, blinding those who were fighting for minutes.

\- !Go ahead! I'll catch up!

Gloria and Jennifer ran off. The woman of light stopped doing the ball of light, she was running where they went but they shot her, she leaned on her knee, the bullet wound regenerated and attacked the one who had wounded her.

Gloria and Jennifer were still running down the street, they entered a crowd that was going to the nearest bus stop, Jennifer let go of Gloria and was lost in the crowd.

\- !Grandmother¡

-Jennifer? Where are you? Jennifer!

Jennifer kept screaming. Gloria came to the stop, some people helped her get on the bus but she was still worried about Jennifer.

\- Wait, my granddaughter!

-There's no time ma'am, we have to go.

With the bus already full, the driver started for the train station.

Jennifer kept walking along the sidewalk, trying not to approach the places where there were fights, she came to a street where cars were traveling at high speed.

She saw that across the street a block away was another bus stop, but she had to cross the street with cars rushing.

He prepared to run when no car was coming he ran as fast as he could.

She ran to the sidewalk, she was about to reach the sidewalk when suddenly; everything went black ...

* * *

The bus arrived at the train station, several magicians and sorcerers were guarding the station.

Gloria got off the bus, asked for a ticket that was reserved for her, went to where the trains were, saw her son and daughter-in-law waiting for her.

\- !Mom, are you okay?

-Yes, son, I'm fine.

-And Jennifer?

Your daughter-in-law asks.

-She; she-

The train whistle blows and the train conductor says 'all aboard', the three of them enter the train.

They stay in a room in the first-class section, Gloria's son told them how they had escaped and talked about her brother.

\- I don't know what Violette forgot, my brother followed her, we went out in the carriage but we no longer saw them if they got into a carriage and we have not found them on the train.

Everyone thinks the worst happened.

\- The necklace that you gave my daughter will protect her, right?

Asks her worried daughter-in-law.

\- If that necklace will protect her, I hope she's okay.

* * *

She was hit by a fast car, Jenniefer crawled to the sidewalk, was able to reach the sidewalk and was knocked unconscious.

A hooded woman who was passing saw her, approached her, took her pulse, she was still breathing, carried her on her back and teleported to a forest.

The air was blowing hard, he left her near a tree, he cured her with healing magic, he looked in his bag for something that could help him, he found the gold necklace, he put it around his neck and said a few words.

\- "I will be with you until you discover the truth."

The woman disappeared. In a car a woman was driving, when she passed near where Jennifer was, the woman stopped the car, got out of the car and approached Jennifer, she checked her and tried to wake her, Jennie reacted, the woman charged her, put her on the seat rear and took her to the nearest hospital.

* * *

In an alternate world with magic, a story begins... 

**Author's Note:**

> Official Translation of Memory history by its servant.  
> My story translated into English for Anglo-Saxon readers.  
> *If there is someone posing as the official account or is posting MY story pretending to be yours, feel free to tell me.


End file.
